No One Needs to Know
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Its one of those secrets best kept to those involved. She had intended to keep it that way, involved in the 'Nightlife' at the age of fourteen, involved with a teenage boy from another school, none of her family or friends knew him, and she didn't have to risk running into him, right? WRONG! Kagome's life becomes a lot more complicated when her mother announces that their moving!
1. Chapter 1

**No One Needs to Know**

**Summary: It was one of those secrets best kept to the people involved. She had intended to keep it that way, getting involved in the 'Nightlife' at the age of fourteen, she was involved with a teenage boy from another school, none of her family or friends knew him, and she didn't have to risk running into him, right? WRONG! Kagome Higurashi's life becomes a lot more complicated when her mother announces that their moving!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Eiji/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Don't..."_

"_I'll be gentle,"_

"_...ah, it hurts!"_

Tears rushed forth from sealed eyes, dark blue in color, messy black hair tasseled about bare shoulders, mingling with satin sheets and sweat, sweat which caused milky skin to shine breathtakingly in the dim lighting of the room that was occupied by two youths.

"_I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you,"_

Those same tearful blue eyes looked up and saw genuine concern in the indigo blue eyes of the male above her. She wasn't sure if what she was doing was right, and he seemed as uncertain as she did, but neither cared to quit. They had already gone this far, and this was also her fault to begin with, so she couldn't back out now.

She could recall how the events had come to pass, that now had her lying naked beneath a boy no older than herself.

**-x-x-x-**

**Earlier**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome Higurashi, fourteen years old, and in the lousiest of moods as her mother and grandfather yelled back and forth between one another.

"We can't afford it!"

"Kagome can get a part time job; she's old enough for that!"

"I don't want my little girl working after school hours!"

Kagome, who was sitting against the wall, understood why her mom and grandmother were so upset. Her mother was pregnant with another child, but the guy had been a one night stand, and she wouldn't say anything to him. Her mom wasn't exactly in a respectable position among woman. She was a dancer, an exotic dancer, and Kagome honestly had no problem with her mothers' job, since she loved her mom and knew that her mother loved her.

Still, she wanted to help, and felt that she could do something to return having been brought up by just her mother all these years. Her grandfather was visiting, but he didn't live with them, he lived in Kyoto. They were in Osaka.

Standing, she left the house quietly, her room upstairs was locked, with her window open for when she returned later that night. She was dressed in a floaty black babydoll dress featuring open shoulders and crochet detailing, with bell sleeves and a tie closure. It was loose fitting around her, paired with black ankle boots, gold bangles around her wrist and a matching gold chain around her neck with a pair of simple black flats on her feet.

She passed by many different people who looked in her direction, but she didn't give them a second thought, no, she had asked a friend for help and they had mentioned a boy who was just curious enough to do something like this. Though, Kagome was nervous, she also needed the money. The girl she had asked, had told her it was her brother, her younger brother. Apparently, like Kagome, he was a virgin, and he knew about the _dates_ his sister set up, so she had set him up on one too after constant badgering.

"Oi, hullo pretty,"

Kagome blanched as bad breath filtered the air around her, a hand on her hip and lips by her cheek where a fat head rested next to. "Uhg, get off!"

"Be nice now gurl!"

Kagome turned and glared at a balding and fat man, his weight curling in on itself, his clothes stand with something brown, and a mole with a few hairs sticking from it sat perched on his lip. He was petrifying in looks, but his stench did her in. Her head was even starting to spin due to the grotesque smell he was exuding.

"Hey, I don't think she's interested."

Kagome felt a hand on the middle of her back steady her before pulling her back away from the older man. She looked to her savior and saw maroon hair flipped out and away from his head and indigo blue eyes. The boy was around her age, smirking at the nasty man in front of her as he took Kagome's hand and walked off with her following behind.

"...are you the one...I was supposed to...meet?"

He paused, turned and smiled, "If I said 'yes', what would you do?"

She felt his hand release hers and walked the distance between them until they were just barely touching, her eyes never leaving his, his eyes never leaving hers; he was about three inches taller than her, and smelled of gardenias and sandalwood. She leaned forward without another though and kissed him, her eyes closed, a hand on the middle of her back held her in place before guiding her into an embrace, her own hands found firm muscles as she placed them on his arms. Running them up the hard lengths of strength, she moved on to his shoulders and then down to his chest before finally breaking apart from the kiss due to a lack of oxygen.

"Heh, I'm whoever you want me to be," He said in a daze.

Kagome laughed, "Well, this will be the first time I've done something like this, but your sister said I could trust you."

He frowned, but then smiled, "Let's sit down and talk,"

"...is that necessary?"

"Yeah,"

Kagome nodded and followed him to a bench, sitting down beside him, he asked her what it was that she expected. The detailed explanation of his _sisters_ idea, had him shocked, but he didn't show it. He listened as she explained her parents' situation and smiled sadly. "Let's go, I know a spot," He had no idea, but he decided to help her, and she expected this, and if he didn't, she would know it wasn't _him_, whoever _he_ was.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Present)**

"_Ahhh~!" _Kagome's head fell back against the bed, her fingers twisted in the sheets and toes curled into her feet. A soft kiss was pressed to her collarbone, and another to her neck, followed by a gentle nip, and soft suckles. Breathlessly, she lifted his face to hers and kissed him in a haze of lust and passion. The two lay in a warm embrace before the boy sat up, leaning over, he pressed one more kiss to her shoulder before he started to dress. Kagome continued to lie down, trying to ignore the sudden sick churn of her stomach at the now empty spot beside her. She watched him lift up her phone and type something in, his own phone rang a few moments later and a smile formed on her lips as she realized what he'd just done. He turned and smiled, getting down on his knees before her, he placed a hand on her head, fingers brushing her hair from her face before he kissed her once more. Slipping the money into her hand before he broke away and left, no words of goodbye exchanged.

Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "If mom and dad ever find out about this, I'm dead..."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Next Morning)**

Kagome yawned tiredly as she got dressed for school; her phone informed her of a text message a couple minutes later as she pulled on her skirt and zipped it. Picking up her phone as she pulled her school shirt and blazer down from a hanger, Kagome smiled at the message on the phone.

_My name is Eiji, by the way...I'm sorry I left so soon, I had to get home so that my mother wouldn't worry. What is your name?_

Kagome frowned at that last part, _'I figured Kagura would have told her brother my name,'_ She shrugged,_ 'Well, she didn't tell me his name either, so I shouldn't be surprised.'_

Texting back, she moved her finger across the touch screen with practiced ease, _Kagome, and its fine. I figured it was something like that, or at least, I hoped._

She finished dressing when another text message popped up on her phone.

_I'll be at Tokyo Station in a couple minutes, can you meet me there? I want you to tell me more about the situation your in with you family. I want to be able to help you, without always having to sleep with you, I like you, a lot, but I don't want this to be just...sex._

Kagome smiled.

_I'll be there in ten minutes, if you don't mind waiting._

She ran down stairs fully dressed in her uniform, slipping on her shoes as she brushed her hair and pulled it into a loose braid. "I'm leaving mom!"

"So early?" Her mother peeked out from the kitchen.

"Cleaning duty!" She left the house without another word, running down the street, Tokyo Station was only a couple minutes away from her house, so when it came into view six or so minutes later, she couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her lips...a smile that was quickly replaced with a nervous frown. Suddenly, a pair of warm arms was hugging her from behind, placed over her shoulders in a carefree manner. "Eiji!"

"Kagome, I'm so glad you came, I wanted to talk a little more with you, first off, do you go to school around here? I don't want you to be late."

"I go to Fudoumine, you won't be late, will you?"

"Nah, I'm attending Seishun Academy."

Kagome nodded and smiled, feeling much more relaxed in his arms than she had felt out of them. She let him lead her to a bench where they sat down and she went into further detail about her family, how her grandmother wanted her to work, but her mom was against it, and the problems they were having with rent due and other bills. "When I think about the money, I actually feel ill, but then...I don't know, I remind myself that what I'm doing is for my mom and grandma, and the baby."

"Baby?"

"Yeah, my mom is pregnant, one of her clients..."

"Your mother does this too?" He seemed shocked.

"No, she's...an entertainer, a dancer..."

He nodded, "I see...Kagome," He took my hand and grinned, "Don't take anymore clients; I will take care of you!"

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat and her eyes widen, _"Eiji..."_

"I don't want you to get hurt, and this isn't a job that will give you the best of reputations, let me take care of you, I won't let anyone know of this arrangement, you can come off as my girlfriend, since I'm currently single, that way nothing bad can spread about you."

"But what if you decide to go out with someone?"

He smiled, "Doubtful,"

Kagome laughed at his cheerful grin and nodded, "Alright then," She stood and bowed, "Please take care of me, Eiji."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm going to be heading to bed soon, so…good night in advance!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No One Needs to Know**

**Summary: It was one of those secrets best kept to the people involved. She had intended to keep it that way, getting involved in the 'Nightlife' at the age of fourteen, she was involved with a teenage boy from another school, none of her family or friends knew him, and she didn't have to risk running into him, right? WRONG! Kagome Higurashi's life becomes a lot more complicated when her mother announces that their moving!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Eiji/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Nai, Kagome!"_

Kagome turned at the soft whisper to her left, it was Kagura. _"Shh~"_ she pointed to the teacher than turned her attention back to her notes.

"Don't _shhh_ me!"

"Miss. Onigumo...is there something you would like to share with the class?"

Kagome stared up at her friend and stifled a laugh in her friends' expense as she watched her blush before shaking her head.

"No ma'am."

Kagome looked down at her notes and continued writing as her teacher went back to teaching, Kagura seemed somewhat irritated by the outcome, but sat silently waiting for class to end.

Once it did, all hell broke loose.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome winced slightly as Kagura tightly gripped her wrist and pulled her off towards an empty classroom. "You stood my brother up!"

Kagome blinked in confusion, "...no, I didn't."

"So you went to meet him?" Kagura frowned, "What did he look like?"

Kagome laughed, "Don't know what your own brother looks like?"

"I do, you don't."

'_Kami, what is wrong with her!'_ Kagome sighed, "...he had maroon red hair which flipped out a bit, and large, bright indigo blue eyes...three inches taller than me, and he was really nice."

"...yeah...uh, no, no, no...and hell no."

Kagome looked taken aback by the harshness of her friend.

"First off, he has black hair, like me...and red eyes...like me! He's about six inches taller than you, and he is the farthest thing from nice. You met some stranger, and slept with him."

"..." Kagome frowned, a crimson blush staining her cheeks at those words. "Y-your kidding...but, why didn't you tell me what he looked like yesterday, or his name at least!"

Kagura shrugged, "Didn't think about it."

"...i-it doesn't matter," Kagome gave a soft stutter as she yanked her wrist free from Kagura's grasp, "I'm not sleeping around with anyone anymore. This isn't my scene. I...I can't do it."

Kagura sneered, "You can't get out of this so easily, you only just started, Kagome, I've been doing this shit since I was twelve! I recruited your ass, now be a good fucking girl and listen! I set up another _date_ for you."

"No," Kagome glared, "I won't do it!"

Kagura gave a cold look to the girl, which melted into a cruel glare, "You act as if you have a choice."

"...You don't get it, do you?" Kagome asked in a very melancholy manner, "If you pester me anymore about this," Kagome turned her back to Kagura and placed her hand on the door, "I'll get the cops involved." She left Kagura staring stunned at her as she shut the door behind her and made her way out of the school.

"...damn...Kagura is so..." Kagome closed her eyes tightly, _'I can't trust her...it's sad, I call her my friend, but I've never trusted her...not once did I feel like I really could.'_

"Oh...Kagome...?"

Opening her eyes, Kagome smiled, "Ann, hey!" Ann Tachibana was the little sister of their guys' tennis teams' captain, oh, not that Kagome ever called her that, she knew better. "Always when your needed, but never wanted," Kagome muttered to herself, but smiled all the same, "I'm actually grateful...think you could lend me an ear? I could use some advice."

"...ah...sure!" She smiled, walking after Kagome who sat down off to the side of their tennis team. "What's up?"

"Mm...it's kind of embarrassing,"

Ann smiled, "When I was nine, my skirt got caught on the train station doors, it ripped in the back, and was really embarrassing, had it not been for Kamio, I would have never gone to school." She laughed, sticking her tongue out cutely as she knocked her self gently on the head with her knuckles.

"Ah...Kamio and your brother...also Ibu...they were really close, huh?"

Ann blushed, "Yeah...I'm sure your situation can't be worse than mine..."

Kagome grimaced, "I guess I'll start at the beginning, please, just promise you wont say anything to anyone else...I...I don't know if I'd be able to live with myself if anyone but you and Kagura knew."

"Ah, if Kagura knows, why not discuss it with her? Not that I won't listen, of course..."

"Kagura is being weird...she got me to do this, I was desperate enough that she offered her help...I am to blame for accepting...uh, she isn't being helpful, she's being very..._un_helpful."

"Alright, then tell me all that you can, and I will be the source of reason and wisdom!"

Kagome smiled, starting at the beginning, with the day before yesterday.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Next Day: Lunch)**

"Hey, Eiji..."

Eiji blinked out of his daze and turned to face his classmate and best friend, "Hai, Fuji?"

"You're spacing out, what's up?"

"...mm...nothing, don't worry about it." He grinned, "I just can't wait to get out of school, nya~!"

"Ah...plans after practice?"

Eiji smiled, "Not yet...but here's hoping!"

Eiji ran off dragging Fuji down the hall towards the stairs to the rooftop where he found a few others sitting and eating their lunches. He placed his own bento down as Fuji sat down beside him, smiling as he started talking with Momoshiro when Momo stood up to a sudden ringing coming from his pocket.

"Ehh?! Ann?" He answered the phone nervously before frowning, pouting and sighing, and then holding his cellphone out to Eiji to take, "She wants to talk to you."

"Hoi, hoi~!"

"_Eiji, this is Ann. Can you find a spot further away from the others, that way they can't hear what I have to say? It's important."_

Eiji frowned, standing, he walked off towards the other side of the roof and looked back at his friends as they watched him curiously, Oishi stood and followed worriedly, but stopped when Eiji narrowed his eyes and moved back further, "They can't hear, go ahead."

"_Kagome..."_

Eiji's eyes widened for a moment before he turned his attention back to the call.

"_...you know her, right? Higurashi, Kagome?"_

"Yeah, w-we're dating...why do you ask?"

"_Ah...she's in the Hospital..."_

_**~CLATTER~**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two of No One Needs To Know~ Clearly someone did, lol! Hope you guys all enjoyed it, tell me what you think, and I'll update again later, Nya!**


End file.
